


Puzzle Wars

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Haz loves Tom, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Tom loves Haz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: Tom and Harrison have been broken up for a few months, but neither one feels like they truly got closure. Maybe all this time stuck inside will help repair their friendship?
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Puzzle Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written about these two in a while so here goes!

Tom slowly woke up to light streaming through his bedroom window. He squinted and held his hand in front of his face in an attempt to hide the light. He rolled over and realized that Harrison wasn’t next to him. Despite their relationship ending two months ago, Tom still found himself expecting to wake up next to him.

Harrison had taken up the guest room in the house that Tom, Harry, Sam, and Harrison all shared. When they’d bought it, Tom and Harrison had been in a happy relationship, but now things were different, and Tom feared that they’d never be the same.

Tom laid in bed for nearly another half an hour before deciding to get up and maybe, but not likely, be productive. 

He threw a hoodie over his bare torso and decided he’d just stay in his boxers. It’s not like anybody in the house would care, and it was nothing Harrison hadn’t seen before anyway.

Tom was surprised to smell eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen. He walked in and saw that Harrison was the one cooking. Just his luck.

“Good morning, Tom,” Harrison said, dryly.

“Good morning, Harrison.” Tom replied in the same tone. Ever since the breakup, calling Harrison by any of his nicknames didn’t feel right.

“Would you like some eggs?”

Tom gave him a forced smile. “Yes, please. Thank you.”

Harrison put some on a plate and handed them to Tom who was now sitting on one of the barstools at the counter. 

“Thanks.” Tom said again.

Tom was getting tired of living like this. Harrison may not be his boyfriend anymore, but he was still his best friend and Tom didn’t like how distant things had been ever since the breakup.

Tom hated to think about it, mostly because he blamed himself.

Despite wanting to forget it, Tom remembered how it happened all too well.

Tom had been on press for an extended amount of time and had arrived home one night, anxious to be back home and see Harrison again. 

Harrison’s texts had been much shorter lately and he’d seemed to have been brushing Tom’s phone calls off. Tom thought that Harrison would go back to normal when he got back home, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Tom had walked in the front door and Harrison had walked in to greet him. 

Tom had brought Harrison in for a hug, which Harrison returned, then Tom kissed him. When Harrison barely kissed him back, Tom knew there was a problem.

“Hazza? Is everything alright?” Tom had asked.

Harrison had given Tom a sad look. “Can we talk?” Harrison gestured towards the living room.

The boys had sat on the couch and Harrison took Tom’s hands in his own. Tom’s heart raced. He had no idea what could have Harrison acting like this. 

“Tom...you mean the world to me.” Harrison began. “You truly do. I don’t know where I’d be without you or what I’d do without you, but things are changing. You’re never home, and I know that’s because of your job, but I miss you. I maybe see you once a month and that’s if I’m lucky.” Harrison had needed to pause to keep from crying. Tears were forming in his eyes. “I’ve been doing it for years, but I don’t think I can keep it up anymore. It’s too hard to be without someone I love and I just can’t live that way anymore. I think it’s for the best if we go back to being best mates instead.”

Tom’s eyes welled up with tears. “Harrison? What’re you saying?” Tom’s voice was shaky.

“I think we should break up.”

Tears had been streaming down both of their cheeks. 

Tom was completely, and utterly, speechless. “Harrison I- I’m sorry.”

Harrison let go of Tom’s hands and placed a gentle kiss against Tom’s cheek, before walking off towards the guest bedroom. 

Tom had gone back to his room, crying, then sobbing into his pillow when he lied down on their his bed. He loved Harrison so much, and he couldn’t believe that who he thought was his soulmate had broken off their relationship.

Tom cried himself to sleep that night. The only reason he’d even been able to sleep was due to Harrison leaving his pillows on the bed. Tom had cuddled one the whole night, clinging to the smell of Harrison for comfort. 

What Tom didn’t know was that Harrison didn’t get any sleep that night, either. Harrison had been thinking about breaking things off with Tom for a while at that point, but he never thought he’d actually be able to go through with it. But when Tom had been gone for nearly two months, Harrison knew things were never going to change. Despite feeling that way, Harrison still wondered if he’d made a mistake. 

Both Tom and Harrison had looked for help with their families, each explaining what had happened. The breakup wasn’t easy for anybody, especially during the first month. As the second month began, Tom and Harrison did better around each other, and there wasn’t such a chill in the air, but for some reason, both of them refused to actually sit down and talk things out to get closure.

Tom snapped back to the present and took a bite of his breakfast. 

Harry and Sam walked in a few minutes later and broke the silence. 

Harry patted Tom on the shoulder. 

“Good morning, guys. Ready for the puzzle wars?”

Shit. That was today? Tom had completely forgotten. 

Tom and Harrison were going to have to act like there was nothing wrong for the videos that would surely be posted on the Brothers Trust Instagram account. The public didn’t know that they were dating-another thing that contributed to the breakup- but they did know that Tom and Harrison were best mates, so they had to act normal.

Tom went to go take a shower and make himself presentable for the day. He’d be lying if he said he was looking forward to the rest of the day. He knew he couldn’t spend all of his time inside wallowing in his own self pity, but there wasn’t much else he really wanted to do that afternoon. The idea of putting on more pajamas and watching a movie in his room with Tessa sounded far more appealing than pretending he was still best friends with his ex boyfriend.

The truth of the matter was Tom was having a miserable time trying, and failing, to get over Harrison. When he and Harrison had gotten together three years prior, they’d never been happier, and Tom knew that Harrison was the love of his life, and there was nobody else he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. Tom would always love Harrison, and that was why he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get over him.

Tom had figured that they’d one day eventually come out to their fans, be accepted, and then get married. 

That’s how much he loved Harrison. And he missed him too. Tom missed waking up either in Harrison’s arms or holding Harrison in his arms. He missed waking up and seeing Harrison’s face and the dopey smile Harrison would have when he saw Tom first thing in the morning. Missed how soft Harrison’s lips were, how safe being in Harrison’s arms made him feel. Missed making love to him. But more than any of that, Tom missed his best friend. 

Tom shook his head in a weak effort to clear out his thoughts that were threatening to completely overtake him. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He buried his face in the towel and let out a long sigh, dreading the afternoon he had in front of him.

He dried off and walked to his room to get dressed. He slid on some joggers and a comfortable T-shirt and decided that was good enough.

After effectively wasting as much time as possible, Tom walked through the living room and into the study where Harrison, Harry, and Sam were already pouring out the puzzle pieces onto the table. 

“Nice of your to join us.” Harry said, poking fun at how long Tom took to get ready.

“Sorry,” was all Tom said.

Tom made sure to sit as far away from Harrison as possible to limit their interactions. He was really not in the mood to deal with this today. 

They took a short beginning video and Tom and Harrison both easily faked being happy until the video was finished. 

The next two hours really weren’t so bad with Harry and Sam there to ease the tension. But when they announced that they were going to run to the store to get a few things before they got stuck inside for even longer, Tom felt incredible dread. 

As soon as Harry and Sam left, the room fell into uncomfortable silence. Tom continued sorting through the hundreds of pieces that still remained, mostly failing to find any matches. 

In the first thirty minutes of silence, Harrison was beginning to realize how ridiculous this whole thing was. He could tell that Tom needed closure in this just as much as he did.

Harrison didn’t know if he really wanted to start a conversation or not. Maybe he’d been misreading Tom and he wouldn’t actually want to talk about it? Maybe Tom was still too upset with him over what happened. Maybe Tom hated him now. 

Harrison sighed. Shit. At this point, what did he really have to lose?

“Tom?” 

Tom looked up at him. 

“I think maybe we should talk.” 

Tom gave him a questioning look. “About what?”

Harrison gave him a knowing look, suggesting that Tom knew exactly what Harrison was trying to imply.

“...About us.” Harrison said, taking a deep breath. Finally, it was out, he’d said something.

Tom sighed. “Oh...about that.”

“Tom, I’m sorry I’ve refused to talk about it for so long. I know you probably don’t believe it, but it’s been hard for me too. Just because I broke things off doesn’t mean I felt good about it.”

Tom honestly was surprised. He’d expected Harrison to have been just fine given he’d broken up with him. 

“I didn’t realize that.” Tom said. “I figured maybe you were upset, but I didn’t think it had much effect on you.”

Harrison looked into Tom’s eyes. “Tom...it tore me apart. You were the love of my life, but when I didn’t see you for so long, I thought my love was fading. I thought our relationship would improve if we went back to being best friends. Obviously, I was wrong.”

Tom let that sink in. Harrison really had been torn up afterwards. That was not what he’d been expecting.

“I was going to take next year off,” Tom blurted out. 

“What?” 

“I-I was going to take next year off. For us...for you.” Tom stammered. He collected himself and continued, “I knew that things had to have been taking a toll on you. I missed being around you so much, and it hurt me too, always being so far away. Once this year was done and I’d finished all of my filming projects, I was going to take at least a year as a break, maybe two.”

“Really?” 

Tom nodded. “Yeah. I guess it doesn’t matter much now.”

Harrison took Tom’s hands across the table. Tom was startled by the sudden affection.

Harrison felt tears welling up in his eyes. “Thank you.”

Tom gave him a confused look. “For what?”

“For caring.” Harrison said. “I was starting to think you didn’t anymore. That I didn’t mean as much to you now as I had years ago.”

“Harrison, just because we’re broken up doesn’t mean you won’t always be my best friend. I’d do anything for you.” Tom said, gripping Harrison’s hands back to show that he meant every word of what he had said.

Harrison walked over to Tom and hugged him, as hard as he could. Tom happily returned the gesture, tears in his eyes. Harrison’s arms were always the safest and happiest place for him, and even if they were only hugging as friends, Tom was happier than he’d been in a long time.

Harry and Sam walked in right after and saw the other two boys hugging.

“Well,” Sam said. “It’s about damn time you two made up.”

Tom and Harrison looked over to him. 

“Shut up, Sam” Tom said laughing.

“You’re such a div.” Harrison said, laughing as well.

Tom pulled Harrison back in for another tear filled hug. Tom nestled into Harrison’s shoulder, overjoyed to finally have his best friend back.

***

The rest of the day had been one of the best for everybody in the house in a long time. With Tom and Harrison finally getting along like they used to, they were able to finish the puzzle and win the game.

Tom had still decided that he was going to turn in early for the night and headed back to his room while Harry, Sam, and Harrison stayed in the living room.

A few minutes after Tom went to his room, Harrison knocked on the door.

Tom looked up and smiled. 

“Can we talk?” Harrison asked.

“Sure.” Tom said nodding is head.

“Since we made up this afternoon, I have to say I’ve felt especially bad about how our relationship ended. I know I hurt you. What I did wasn’t right, I should’ve tried to work it out and brought up my concerns, not just broken things off the way I did.”

Tom stood up and walked over to Harrison, placing his hands on Harrison’s shoulders. 

“Harrison, it’s okay. Sure, it hurt, but as far as I’m concerned, we’re fine. We’re still best friends and that’s okay with me.”

Harrison scoffed and laughed at himself. “No...um. No that’s uh- that’s not what I was trying to say.”

Tom tilted his head and gave him a questioning look. 

“Then what is it?”

Harrison took a deep breath. “I...uh. I think I want to get back together. But only if you want to! Please don’t feel pressured and I know I really don’t deserve it because I kinda completely acted like a total jerk but-“

Tom stopped Harrison’s blathering by grabbing his face and kissing him right on the mouth.

Harrison looked back at him, stunned. “And you kissed me?”

Tom smiled and kissed Harrison again, this time harder and more passionate. Harrison shook himself out of his stunned condition and started kissing Tom back. 

Tom pushed Harrison backwards and they collapsed onto the bed, Tom on top of Harrison. 

Tom’s tongue brushed against Harrison’s lips and Harrison gladly allowed Tom inside. Tom moaned as their tongues slid around each other.

Tom slid his hand under Harrison’s shirt and ran his hand over Harrison’s muscular body.

Harrison pushed Tom back and Harrison took his shirt off, Tom following behind. Tom also slid his joggers off, leaving him in his boxers. Harrison did the same and Tom fell back on top of him.

Harrison’s hands wandered to Tom’s lower back, and the next thing Tom knew he was moaning at Harrison’s hands sliding into his boxers. 

They’re clothes were eventually completely removed and Tom rolled Harrison onto his back. 

Tom had missed this so much. 

Tom lifted up Harrison’s legs and aligned himself with Harrison. 

Tom began to slide himself inside of Harrison, both of them moaning as he did.

As he was inside he looked down at Harrison and passionately kissed him. 

“I love you, Harrison.” 

Harrison kissed Tom again.

“I love you, too.”

Harrison leaned forward and whispered into Tom’s ear. 

“Show me how much you do.”

The look Tom gave Harrison was enough to turn him on for a lifetime. 

Tom began to move in and out of Harrison faster, both of them moaning at the pleasure they were feeling. 

Harrison’s moans grew louder as Tom hit his sweet spot with every thrust and before he knew it he was spilling his load all over his perfect chest.

“Yeah, babe. So beautiful.” Tom said thrusting.

The sight of Harrison dripping with sweat and looking absolutely gorgeous with those bright blue eyes and feeling so good around Tom...all of it was too much. 

“I’m-I’m gonna-“ Tom began.

“In me Tom. Finish inside me.”

Tom moaned louder and louder until his orgasm hit him like a truck and he was shooting his load inside of Harrison, both of them moaning louder than ever before.

Tom collapsed on top of Harrison, still inside of him.

Harrison ran his hand through Tom’s hair. 

“That was...incredible. I missed this so much, Tom.”

Tom lifted his head from Harrison’s chest and smiled. “Me too.”

Tom slid out of Harrison and laid back, sighing with satisfaction. 

Tom then leaned forward and he and Harrison shared a few more kisses before deciding they needed to shower.

After they showered they changed into warm pajamas and snuggled into bed. Harrison wound up laying on Tom’s chest, with Tom’s arms around him. He sighed contently as Tom kissed him on the head.

“I love you, babe.” Tom said.

Harrison smiled and leaned up so he could give Tom a kiss on his mouth. He lingered for a few seconds before breaking away.

“I love you, too.”

Tom could tell by the look on Harrison’s face that he had more to say.

“What is it?” Tom asked.

“I just wanted to apologize again for what happened.”

Tom gave Harrison’s a stern look.

“Harrison. All is well. I wasn’t exactly doing the best job of making sure you were okay or how you were feeling. I made mistakes, too. But now we’re back to the way we are, and I love you now just as much as I did before, if not more.”

Harrison smiled and cuddled back into Tom’s chest once again.

Tom ran his hand through Harrison’s hair. 

“Goodnight, Hazza.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments/Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
